According to conventional retail pricing systems, a particular product is offered to all potential customers for a single price. Therefore, a conventional retailer endeavors to determine an “optimal” single price for a product which will generate more profit than any other single price.
Shortcomings exist even if a conventional retailer succeeds in determining an “optimal” price. Specifically, profit generated by sales at an “optimal” price will likely be less than a theoretical maximum profit, becuase some customers will be willing to pay more than the “optimal” price for the product. In this regard, the theoretical maximum profit is a profit resulting from charging each customer a maximum price he is willing to pay. Profit may also fall short of the theoretical maximum because no profit will be obtained from potential customers who are willing to pay more than the retailer's cost for the product but are unwilling to pay the “optimal” price. Due to these and other shortcomings, retailers have experimented with alternative pricing systems intended to generate a profit closer to the theoretical maximum.
Individualized bargaining is one such alternative system. In individualized bargaining, a retailer or a retailer's agent individually negotiates with each potential customer in an attempt to extract a highest price from each customer. However, associated transaction costs incurred by the retailer increase in proportion to the number of transactions. Accordingly, individualized bargaining is not desirable for retailers having more than a few customers, since the associated transaction costs would outweigh any resulting increase in profit from sales.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is a pricing system for increasing a retailer's profit without incurring unacceptable transaction costs.
Improvements are also needed in other types of conventional pricing systems. For instance, conventional systems for discounting prices create several problems for retailers. According to these conventional systems, a retailer reduces a price of a product from an original price to a lower, discounted price to achieve some goal, such as reducing excess inventory of the product.
As described above with respect to retail pricing, some customers who buy the product for the discounted price may have been willing to buy the product for a higher price, and the retailer therefore loses potential profit. Individualized bargaining, as also described above, can be used to reduce these effects. However, in a vast majority of situations, individualized bargaining involves unacceptable transaction costs. Individualized bargaining also fails to address other problems caused by conventional discount pricing systems, such as price dilution and brand dilution.
Generally, price dilution describes a situation in which a reduction of a product's price decreases demand for the product at a higher price. In more detail, discounting a price of a product causes potential customers to believe that the discounted price is the “correct” price of the product, and therefore the customers become unwilling to accept any higher price for the product. Accordingly, conventional discount pricing systems can negatively affect future profits generated by a product.
Conventional discount pricing systems can also lead to brand dilution. Brand dilution refers to a reduction in the prestige of a brand in the minds of consumers. In this regard, conventional publicized price discounts for a product of a particular brand tend to reduce the amount of prestige which consumers attribute to the brand. Since brand prestige, or “goodwill”, is a valuable asset vigorously protected by successful manufacturers (e.g., via trademark protection), these manufacturers are reluctant to allow retailers to discount prices for their products or to advertise the discounted prices. As a result, it is difficult for retailers to reduce excess inventory of these products.
Certain industries have attempted to address the foregoing deficiencies in conventional pricing systems. For example, the airline industry attempts to set prices for airline tickets based on speculated demand of individual customers. In this regard, each customer is categorized as a leisure traveler or a business traveler based on when a ticket is purchased. For example, a customer who buys a ticket for a flight more than twenty-one days before the flight is categorized as a leisure traveler and a customer who buys a ticket less than twenty-one days before the flight is categorized as a business traveler. Tickets for the flights are priced according to the categorization—lower prices for leisure travelers and higher prices for business travelers.
In view of the foregoing, two customers who submit identical itineraries to a travel agent may pay vastly different prices for tickets to identical flights, if the tickets are bought at different times. Such a result is perceived as unfair by customers. Moreover, a business traveler who purchases a ticket to a flight more than twenty-one days before a flight is categorized as a leisure traveler and therefore pays much less than she is willing to pay, resulting in lost revenue to the airline providing the flight. Accordingly, airline pricing fails to adequately address the deficiencies in conventional pricing systems.
Accordingly, what is also needed is a system for discounting prices which reduces priced dilution and brand dilution, and which is perceived as fair to customers.